


Remember the lost

by somethingsinister



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Roach (The Witcher) in one scnene, Gen, Geralt just being Geralt and Jaskier being insulted, Not really Beta Read we die like bitches, Slight Memory Loss, and it probably is, got inspired by a tumblr post, i love the title and the story on two completely different levels, idk what to tag help, my friand also said im a lowkey phsychologist lmao, my friend says its lowkey Drama, yennefer and triss mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsinister/pseuds/somethingsinister
Summary: “Well, see you around, Geralt “, the man said quietly, turning around.He slapped himself mentally. What the fuck did he just say, why the fuck did he yell at the bard?“This is fine” he murmured to himself.It wasn’t. Geralt could betray pieces of him, he always did. But he couldn’t lie to his whole self. He was frozen, trapped in his regret. They separated many times before, even for more than a year, but this time…He pulled himself out of his thoughts to realize he couldn’t sense Jaskier anymore.He was gone.---What could have happened after the mountain incident :)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	Remember the lost

“Well, see you around, Geralt “, the man said quietly, turning around.

He snapped back to reality, his anger was suddenly vanished. Jaskier seemed sad, going down the mountain. He slapped himself mentally. What the fuck did he just say, why the fuck did he yell at the bard? He has been blinded by his anger, and now he did this to Jaskier and himself.

“This is fine” he murmured to himself.

“I am fine”

“the bard always annoyed me anyways”

“I will finally have a break from this nonstop chattering”

“This’ll be completely fine”

It wasn’t. Geralt could betray pieces of him, he always did. But he couldn’t lie to his whole self. Geralt perfectly knew he had to find the bard and apologize, but part of him couldn’t bring himself to move. He was frozen, trapped in his regret. His subconscious betraying his logic. He knew, he couldn’t miss the bard. They were separated many times before, even for more than a year, but this time… He just yelled at the poet for things completely out of his control, for no fucking reason. Geralt had just been pissed. Gods, he would have rather yelled at Yennefer now. Wasn’t she the one triggering this bullshit? Although it was his own decision to participate the dragon hunt. Because of fucking her.

He pulled himself out of that tie of thoughts to realize he couldn’t sense Jaskier anymore.

He was gone.

Where did he even go?

Geralt would go on, keep travelling from town to town, keep slaying monsters, keep just living on. He mounted Roach without even noticing it and rode off, not knowing where he would be going, not knowing where his horse would take him. He did not want to care.

The grave silence settled between the trees weighted heavy on Geralt. Opening his mouth to fill it himself, his throat died out, making any kind of noise impossible. His thoughts, nothing but the bard, started talking. What would Jaskier say if he was still here?

He missed Jaskier. Missed the nonstop chattering filling his ears, this bright sunshine on his side, the liveliness following him on every step, the cheerfulness waking him every morning, the braveness hiding behind some bushes while he fought, the bird easing his mind and heart every time he sang, the beaming smile that rewarded him many times, the child plucking flowers to braid them into his hair, the drunk shoving his last beer into his hands, the savage wishing for others death, Jaskier, just being Jaskier to him, he missed him.

He didn’t know how much time had passed, it could vary between just ten minutes and whole days when roach threw him off, clearly needing them both to rest. Geralt was stiff from occasionally falling asleep on roach.

Roach was no stupid horse, she stopped by a safe clearing with a little stream running through it. Geralt took off her saddle still in thoughts about Jaskier. His logic didn’t understand how he could think so much about just one person until he noticed that his thoughts were spinning and repeating themselves all the time until they stopped to only screaming Jaskier. And just then, Geralt too noticed it. The familiar scent of the bard.

He looked around, extended all his senses, to find

nothing.

There was no Jaskier, no Bard, just him and his horse. Was he already starting to hallucinate?

 _Maybe_ , a little ray of hope flared up, _maybe he left a note with Roach, telling at least some last words._

Geralt looked through all of Roach’s bags, desperate to find anything, something, in vain.

Geralt was… lost. Had lost. He didn’t know what on earth he could do. Asking Yennefer for help was impossible, he told her off. He could ask Triss, but he had not a single clue where she was, and Jaskier…

Geralt started traveling around. He looked for the bard at every place he might suspect him, always following the music, but he couldn’t find the right tune. Where could the poet possibly go? Finding himself another Witcher to travel with? Or just completely different inspiration for his ballads, being done with Witchers for the rest of his life? It would be Geralt’s fault. It was Geralt’s fault. All this happening was Geralt’s fault, and he couldn’t stop blaming himself.

Waking up every time he slept, and he rarely even fell asleep, it was more a passing out out of exhaustion, hoping Jaskier would lie next to him, all this just being a bad dream.

He could never tell himself such a big lie as tired but restless thoughts did.

He took contracts, slayed monsters, drank his ale and took his coin. But what meant all this?

Just his own survival, but he wanted more. More than just surviving and existing over the months, he wanted to feel alive again.

And it got difficult. He hadn’t seen the poet for such long time he forgot how the man looked, whether he was small, or skinny, or had blonde hair or was muscular or even a man, even a human, even existing?

What if the bard has never been real, just an imagination all this time?

His scent meant nothing to him anymore, and he couldn’t say if he’d even recognize it if he smelled it. If he’d know it was the bard when he was standing in front of him, if he would identify the voice when he heard it singing his adventures.

It’s been around two years now, and Geralt still hadn’t found a single hint, rather losing everything the bard had left in him.

He asked everywhere he went if the poet was spotted, but nobody seemed to have seen such a person.

Geralt wanted to give up, but he couldn’t. His whole body and mind screamed for Jaskier, not even knowing who he was anymore. Only this name branded into his mind.

Geralt felt like he had searched everywhere now, as if only the pits of hell were missing. Jaskier felt like an angel to him, though. Hell couldn’t be the right place for Jaskier to be. But, if finding him meant going through hell, he’d do it.

Geralt needed a break but couldn’t get one. His mind always running, always Jaskier.

But, maybe, if he went on a little vacation for some time it would settle down.

At least, hoping couldn’t do anything bad, he already lost most of his hope. He’d never had much.

He decided to head for the coast. He hadn’t looked there yet either, so there was still a small chance of Jaskier being there.

The coast wasn’t too far from where he was, so he only travelled a few days. He decided to stay in the smallest town near the coast he could find and paid the inn for a few days.

He noticed that this whole town seemed to whisper about him, although he couldn’t hear any of it.

There were a few drowners tormenting the people living here, so Geralt decided to take a job to get rid of them. He felt even more rumoring around when he took the job, but he honestly didn’t care.

He went to the shore to take down the drowners but easily noticed that they had a prey, probably one of the villagers.

Geralt drew his sword while approaching the horde, killing them with quick slashes. He forgot about the victim they attacked for a moment, until he heard a painful wheezing. He rushed over to the obviously wounded man, picking him up and bringing him to the town’s healer, fortunately there was one.

Something about the man felt familiar to Geralt, so he decided to stay at the healers’ for the night.

“He'll be better by tomorrow”, the healer assured, giving Geralt some special tea that helped him falling asleep.

He woke up due to a way too known voice saying “Geralt!” and shaking him lightly.

He slowly opened his eyes to see it was the hurt man.

He stopped dead when he saw Geralt was awake. “I, uh… I’m sorry I woke you up…” he stuttered.

“No, or else you wouldn’t have this urgency to wake me up” Geralt answered. “but it’s fine. It’s already in the morning.” He looked around, then his view went back to the man.

“I… I want to thank you for saving me, Geralt!”

“Oh, that? That’s no big deal. Don’t tell me you woke me up for this. How do you even know my name? I don’t remember telling it anyone”

“Oh Geralt, don’t you remember?”

“I… I suppose I don’t, sorry” He felt like he knew this man, but had no clue who it could be.

The man started to hum, then stood up. “I’m fine, no worries!” He said lightly as soon as he saw Geralt’s worried face. He went outside for a bit, Geralt decided to wait and try to think of who it could possibly be.

The man returned quickly, obviously holding something behind his back.

A thank you gift for saving him, maybe? The coins he’d get for getting rid of the drowners?

Geralt expected anything but a simple Buttercup.

Buttercup…

Could it be-

“Jaskier!” everything flashed back at once, overwhelming him and giving him a light headache, but also lifting every weight he carried over the last years. He embraced Jaskier for all the years he’d missed him, for all the time the two had lost.

“God, took you long enough!”

“I searched everywhere for you! I’m so sorry for what I said to you… I- “

“I forgive you” Jaskiers soft voice interrupted him.

Tears rolling down their cheeks were dried in each other’s shoulder, silently catching up with everything that happened. And every weight vanished as if it’d never been there, and Geralt had never felt so light and free and happy at once.

“I promise, I’ll never leave you again”


End file.
